


Electrolysis

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mental Disorder, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The currents found each other and the components came into harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrolysis

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm still in need of a beta so if you can help me or know of someone who can, please, let me know.

The golden tree bows to Time losing it’s leaves to the fall.

Bilbo always had a smile and kind words to offer. A painfully average person, walking down the street, unworthy of attention, while his mind wandered away. Unworthy of the attention of all but the citizen of the building next door.

Thorin was the typical antisocial. A disturbed geek, unaccustomed eyes to the natural light, rare figure in the street. He was always watching, wondering what to have the sweet man would feel like. Every appearance of his beloved gave him courage.

He invited him in the afternoon he had finally decided to leave his apartment. It reached his senses, inebriating and enchanting him with words. Interesting words, magic words, exciting words.

The currents found each other and the components came into harmony.

"You belong to me," he said in a late afternoon, lying lazily on the couch, "Everything you are.". Harmless statements to passionate ears.

His mind was tired, something wrong hung in his mind – he knew it ! - he could not help but feel that phantom agony.

"Run!", His mind screamed. "Survive this, understand, run. Survive this! ", His soul begged him. How sweet it is to be wrapped in a web when you cannot see your own predator.

Silken chains.

"Stay!" Says his passionate heart.

"Why?"

"There is no reason."

Empathy nonexistent. Smile.

Video game’s wires and small heroic figures now not objects of fun anymore. Expressions of pleasure gave way to expressions of pain. Currents. Blindness of love. 

Silken chains.

Lying in his web was like lying on cotton. The rest came with the blackout of his senses. Welcomed darkness.

But too soon.

He longed for that light, prelude to the pain that burned his body.

The green tree bows to Time, earning it’s flowers for the spring.

He walked the streets as if a force of nature, passing through people that had their faces recorded in his peculiar mind. He dressed according to the occasion, colors and flowers.

Smiles and words were his webs.

Who would think of danger looking at a blue summer sky?


End file.
